


Cuddles and Kisses

by 90shpchick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, background James Potter x Lily Evans, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90shpchick/pseuds/90shpchick
Summary: Sirius has feelings for Remus, but will they be reciprocated?





	1. Chapter 1

“You should have seen Snivillus’ face when…” James’ voice which was just seconds before filled with laughter suddenly took a more serious tone. “I mean… Pads have you done your Astronomy homework yet?”

Sirius didn’t even have to look up- he knew the reason for his best friend’s sudden change of subject- but he looked up anyway. Sure enough there was Lily Evans entering the Gryffindor Common Room. He rolled his eyes. They weren’t dating yet, but James had finally woken up and realized that he was going to have to act a bit more mature to attract the object of his affection. 

James was now looking longingly over at Lily and it was enough to make Sirius want to barf. 

“Oi, Moony why don’t you ever look at me the way this git looks at Lily?” He tilted his head to indicate that their friend had that lovestruck look about him again. James snapped out of his trance just in time to punch Sirius hard in the arm.

“Well…” Remus began. “It could be that you aren’t a glass of butterbeer. I reserve my madly in love glances for butterbeer.” 

“Well that’s grossly unfair. I have been told I taste much better than butterbeer,” Sirius teased wiggling his eyebrows.

At this point James had enough of the teasing. “Oh sod off Padfoot. No one’s told you that before.” 

Prongs did have a point. Despite all the girls who tried getting Sirius’ attention- few could resist his bad boy good looks and luscious black locks- the boy wasn’t interested in any of them. His friends didn’t ask why because it really didn’t matter to them.

“Anyway to answer your previous question I did finish my homework and now I am very bored. What are we doing today?” Sirius looked around at his best friends expectantly. 

“I’ve got a date,” squeaked Peter. This surprised everyone, but they tried not to let it show. 

“Good for you Wormy,” James cheered, patting him on the back. “I do too actually.”

“Fuck you both,” Sirius grumbled. “Remus please tell me you don’t have one too.”

“I don’t actually. So I guess you’re stuck with me. What do you want to do, Pads?” 

“I definitely don’t want to be at Hogsmeade with those two over there. We’ll just stay here,” Sirius replied decisively. 

Remus gave a shy smile and looked down again at the book he was holding. 

While James and Peter described the finer points of wooing their new lady friends, Sirius took awhile to study Moony. Ever since he’d first met him Padfoot felt differently about the other boy than he’d felt about anyone else. He didn’t know what it was at first, but as he got older he started to realize what he felt for Remus was what he was supposed to be feeling for girls his age. There were times when Sirius wanted to protect his friend and other times when he wanted to snog him senseless. One was a normal reaction the other… not so much. 

Remus’ soft voice interrupted his thoughts. “Padfoot. You’re looking at me funny.” 

“Oh was I?” he mused, trying to sound casual. “I was just thinking how particularly nerdy you look today in that jumper.”

“I wear this jumper all the time…” 

“Yes, but today it makes you look like a complete dork. I mean that with love of course.” Sirius was a bit shocked at his word choice, but he hoped Remus wouldn’t pick up on it.

Before Moony could retort both Peter and James got up from the couch they were lounging on. 

“See you losers later,” James said with a wink. He immediately walked over to Lily with Peter scurrying behind, presumably to meet with his own date. 

Sirius paid them no more attention, however. He immediately grabbed Remus and pulled him onto a chair large enough for the both of them to sit in. They were close- possibly uncomfortably so for Remus, but it was hard for him to tell with his face buried in the other’s shoulder.

“Moony?”

“Yes, Pads?”

“I really like you.”

“Well I would hope so. After all I consider you one of my best friends.” 

“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed. He did not want to ruin the moment by telling his friend how badly he wanted to shag him right now. 

“If we’re going to cuddle why don’t we go upstairs and get in my bed? More comfortable up there.” 

Sirius, who had all of the sudden become quite sleepy, simply nodded. It delighted him that the other wanted to cuddle. Not that they hadn’t done so before, but it was usually done out of necessity thanks to bad dreams. 

Remus was smiling, he could see that much through his tired eyes. The other boy got up first and lifted Sirius up. They made their way up the stairs to the boy’s dormitories. 

“Why aren’t we cuddling in my bed?” Sirius muttered. 

“Because your bed is gross. Come on now.” 

The next thing Sirius knew he was opening his eyes. “Fuck! Did I fall asleep?” he asked. 

“Yeah you were out for awhile,” Remus smirked. “You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.”

“B-but..” Sirius stammered. “I wanted to cuddle and talk and…”

“I’m not going anywhere Padfoot. We can still do all those things.”

Maybe it was because he was still half asleep, but Sirius found himself saying, “I want to do more things.”

“Oh really?” Remus’ tone was light. He cocked an eyebrow and replied, “What other things would you like to do?”

“I want to kiss you.” 

“Then why don’t you?”

Sirius’ automatic reply was, “Too tired.” That was before he realized what was going on. “Wait… you want me to?”

Remus rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to his friend’s as a reply. That really woke Sirius up. 

“Moony. I believe you just kissed me,” he said after they broke apart. 

“And to believe I’ve called you one of the cleverest guys in school before…” 

“Oh just shut up and do it again will you?”

After their lips pressed together for a second time Sirius couldn’t help but wonder what this meant for the two of them. But the future didn’t matter right now. Right now they were together and that’s all that mattered.


	2. You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kisses. From Remus' POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short I wrote (that I didn't intend to write) that fits in with Cuddles and Kisses

“Is that my jumper? The one you said I looked dorky in?” Remus asked, his mouth hanging open. 

Sirius had just descended the stairs from the boy’s dormitories and he was indeed wearing that very same sweater he’d just insulted days before.

“Hmm? This might be your jumper,” he said coyly. “But I never made fun of it. I never make fun of anything, Moony. After all I am Sirius all the time.” He winked before plopping down next to Remus on the couch. 

Moony didn’t even roll his eyes at the terrible pun- one that was overused in his opinion- because he was too busy noticing how well his friend filled out the article of clothing. It was a tattered old thing that hung off of Remus since he was so skinny. But, even though James was the athlete of their friend group, Sirius was very well built. His arms and shoulders looked… well sexy.

“Why, Moony, you’re checking me out! I’m flattered!” Padfoot was being overly saccharine just to annoy the other boy. 

“Am not,” Remus muttered shyly, eyes returning to his book. 

“You should be. I make this look good.”

Now Remus did roll his eyes. Sirius could be insufferable at times. 

Sirius snuggled into his friend. “You were certainly checking me out the other day in your bed…”

The book he was holding dropped to the floor he was so startled. Remus hadn’t forgotten that they’d kissed, but he was hoping that maybe Sirius had. After all boys didn’t date at Hogwarts. It just wasn’t done. On top of that there was the not so small problem of him being a werewolf.

“You’re not going to do that thing where you freeze me out are you? Because now that I’ve kissed you I want more,” Sirius whispered close to the other boy’s ear. He was turned so that no one could see what he was doing, which gave him the perfect opportunity to kiss Remus’ neck.

Remus blushed deeply. It wasn’t like he didn’t want Sirius to kiss him, but it was complicated. They couldn’t just rush into this thing like they always did. He did not think that the other boy would understand that, though. 

“Speak to me. Please?” Sirius pleaded, giving him those puppy dog eyes he perfected even before transforming into an actual dog. 

“What do you want me to say?” he replied much more harshly than he intended. 

Remus could tell that hurt Sirius’ feelings. The other distanced himself from him and looked away.

“Pads,” Remus began softly. “I’m sorry, but it’s just difficult. What will other people say?”

“What will they say about what?”

“You know… if we date.”  
“Who says I want to date you after you have been so rude to me?” Sirius said, sticking his nose in the air. 

This caused Remus to smile slightly. He knew his friend wasn’t really angry. He placed a hand on the other’s knee. “We have to take things slow. Maybe not tell anyone for awhile?” If only he could see Sirius’ face to gauge his reaction.

Slowly Padfoot turned back to face Remus. “Okay, but I get to call you my boyfriend? At least in my head?”

It touched Moony to see how much his new boyfriend wanted to be with him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think the hottest boy at Hogwarts would be his best friend and now they were secretly dating? 

“I hope you don’t regret it.”

“Never.”

He hoped that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings about WolfStar. I don't think I did them justice.


End file.
